kallafandomcom-20200214-history
Kalla
Kalla is the name of the planet which hosts the setting of the same name. An Earth-like planet somewhat larger than Earth though with comparable gravity due to its less-dense internal mass. Around 60% of the planetary surface is water, the great majority of which is oceanic. Two substantial polar ice caps account for around 10% of the surface, with roughly 30% of the remaining surface being land. The crust is deep but highly inconsistent in density, with significant cavities, vast, complex cave structures and enormous void spaces. Despite the depth of the crust, magmatic intrusions from below are frequent and often huge, leading to high vulcanicity in some areas and in some cases significant magmatic 'lakes' underground. There are no plate tectonics, but the entire crust itself rotates at a greater gyroscopic speed (albeit on geological timescales) than the mantle and core, which means that over hundreds of millions of years the position of landmasses has changed (as can bee seen in some volcanic island chains over particular hotspots. Volcanic, tidal and weather processes have shaped the land of Kalla somewhat, but the shapes of continents and major landmasses has remained largely consistent throughout the history of Kalla. Kalla has three moons, two of which are significantly smaller and closer to Kalla, with irregular orbits, and one much larger (similar to Earth's moon), the gravitational effect of which controls tides. These moons usually hold significance in the various cultural mythologies and religions of Kalla's societies. Kalla orbits a yellow giant sun and has a climate ranging from intensely hot (50 degrees plus) around the equator, to year-round temperatures below freezing at the poles. The Kalla year lasts 472 days, and each day lasts 25 hours. Temperate regions experience distinct, earth-like seasons. There are 15 other planets in Kalla's star system. Three major continents exist on Kalla, all of which span the planet's equator. There are two major sub-continents, several significantly-large island systems and numerous archipelagos. Continents The three major super-continents of Kalla are (from east to west) Aradwas, Luzina and Belsare. The three landmasses are vast and geographically diverse, though the bulk of each of them (and Luzina in its entirity) lie in the tropical zone of Kalla, so on the whole they tend to share high temperatures. While some coastal areas are settled, by and large these continents are wild and unexplored, perhaps the major exception is the human kingdom of Avarmet in southern Belsare. Kalla's geographical extremes are generally found on the continents, such as the vast lake at the heart of Luzina and the tallest mountain range in northern Aradwas. Sub-continents Two other near-continental landmasses are present on Kalla. Rashmallia in the north is mountainous and at its northernmost is covered permanently by the polar ice cap. Zaadia in the southern hemisphere is a system of large islands including Zaad itself, which is slightly smaller than Rashmallia. Zaadia is largely temperate with a stable climate, and is relatively well-explored and settled. It is home the sizable Gith civilisation as well as many other humanoid races. Major archipelagos As well as the major landmasses, there are a number of significant archipelagos on Kalla, often with very large islands. Chanor is probably the most significant archipelago, being home to the populous and expansionist human empire of the same name. Particularly the key islands of Chanor itself and Druucha are very densely populated. The Uncounted Isles are some distance to the west of Chanor, and are a The Bereft Isles The Kaladishes Terrinch (New Chanor) Greater and Lesser Halia Smaller archipelagos The Drakespires The Sunken Lands The Golden Isles Significant isolated islands and landmasses Vulcan Spice Islands Spyremount Sweetwater Pig Island Feerzpt The Underdark Kalla's underdark is vast and multilayered, due to the aerated nature of the planetary crust. It is thought that the entire underdark is naturally interconnected, though it is probable that some enclaves exist entirely unconnected to any other part of the underdark, or even the surface. While the underdark is less populated by intelligent life than the surface, it still hosts a range . Broadly speaking, Kalla's underworld can be divided into the near dark (closer to the surface), the mid-dark, and the deep dark. The Deep Dark The most mysterious area of Kalla, the deep dark is . Magical scholars believe that the deep dark is far enough from the Pylons for currents of magic to run far wilder than anywhere else on the planet. As such, rumours abound of monstrous aberrations, interplanar gateways, renegade wizards crafting breeding creatures and crafting artefacts of vast power. There are even dark hints of routes into the fiendish dimensions Mqetagame setting features and character As a part of the D&D multiverse